


Being a half ghost is dangerous

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, DannyMay 2020, Gen, Graphic depictions of bones mending themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny's friends know just how to help him.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Being a half ghost is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Danny gets pretty badly beat up in this.

There was a crash, a bang and a crunch as Danny smacked into the ground. He rolled head over tail before coming to a skidding halt on his back. "Ow," he groaned as he attempted to push himself up. His arm collapsed underneath him. "Not good." He floated up and immediately had to dodge Skulker's blasts. "Do we have to do this now?" Danny grumbled.

"What's the matter whelp? Not enough of a match for the ghost zones greatest hunter!" Skulker yelled.

"Your starting to repeat yourself as much as the box ghost," Danny said, cradling his most likely broken arm against his most likely broken ribs. If he had legs right now he was sure they'd be broken too. "I'm pretty sure I'm the ghost zones greatest hunter now anyway."

"Why you little-" but Skulker didn't get to finish speaking as he was sucked into the thermos.

Danny winced as he formed his legs. "Okay broke those too," he said. "Don't know how that works." He floated to the nearest alleyway and shifted forms. The pain was enough to force tears to his eyes. But even as he sat there, holding himself together by sheer force of will, he felt the shattered remains of his bones shifting back into place. The rapid repairs were almost as painful as the initial breaks but at least he didn't have to worry about them setting wrong.

Luckily, his body knew which bones to heal first and his legs were functional less than 5 minutes after he landed. Which meant he could walk back to the arcade rather than call Sam and Tucker to come carry him. He forced himself up with his good arm and stumbled his way out of the alley. By the time his halting gait brought him within sight of his friends, most of his injuries had healed.

"Got you the most calorie rich thing they had," Tucker said holding out a bag of fried chicken.

Sam held up a milk shake that Danny knew had a whole bunch of vitamin supplements in it. "I also got you this," she said as she held up his chewable necklace made from his own ectoplasm and ice. "Clockwork said something about it being good to help you replenish?"

Danny smiled, even as he winced. "You guys are the best friends a half ghost could ask for." 

"Dude-"

"Don't say it."


End file.
